Et si demain
by Nimgartiel
Summary: La rencontre entre Sherlock Holme et John Watson, et l'évolution de John grace à Sherlock...


John Watson avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret, presque effacé. Le mot le plus souvent utilisé pour le qualifier était le mot « simple ». Et c'est vrai, il était simple, il aimait les petits plaisirs, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le réconfort d'une tasse de thé bien chaud entre ses mains. Il était attaché à sa routine, toujours le même thé, tous les matins à la même heure.

John était un homme simple, mais même le plus simple des hommes peut cacher des démons. Médecin militaire blessé au front, il souffrait de stress post-traumatique, suivait une thérapie et ne réussissait plus à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il s'accrochait à sa routine comme à une bouée de sauvetage. John était un homme simple, brisé par la vie.

Toutes les nuits, il faisait d'affreux cauchemars qui lui rappelaient ceux tombés au combat qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Il gardait une cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche, cicatrice qui le narguait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait ou la touchait. La guerre était gravée dans sa chair et il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais ni oublier, ni s'en relevé.

La solitude qui avait toujours été un plaisir pour lui, n'était plus que pure souffrance, à présent qu'il ne travaillait plus, replié sur lui-même toute la journée, tous les jours, dans son minuscule logement de Londres.

Conscient de son mal être, il se forçait à sortir de chez lui quand il en trouvait le courage, c'est ainsi, un de ces jours ou il avait enfin réussi à mettre le nez dehors, sans bu précis, juste avec le désir de sortir de cette solitude qui le rongeait, qu'il avait croisé Mike Stamford, un ancien camarade d'université.

Tout d'abord hésitant, John s'était laissé offrir un café. Ils avaient discuté un moment et John avait remarqué l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de Mika lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son problème de logement. En effet, il ne pourrait pas continuer à payer son loyer beaucoup trop élevé.

Il avait remarqué l'étincelle mais n'en avait pas pris compte.

Ils s'étaient séparés, chacun retournant vaquer à ses occupations et John avait accepté, sans savoir pourquoi, de rendre visite à Mike sur son lieu de travail l'après-midi même. Après tout, Mike donnait désormais des cours dans leur ancienne université, ce serai l'occasion de se souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Une fois rentré chez lui, John s'assit sur son lit et n'en bougeât plus jusqu'à ce que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Mike n'approche. Il se torturait l'esprit, tiraillé par une crise d'angoisse, il fut tenté de ne pas partir. Il restait assis là à imaginer toutes les bonnes raisons qui pourraient le pousser à annuler, mais sans même savoir comment, lorsqu'il se décida à appeler Mike, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dehors. Il avait pris, sans le réalisé, la décision de se rendre au rendez-vous.

Il ne le savait pas encore mais ce fût la meilleure décision qu'il n'eut jamais prise de toute sa vie.

Mike lui fit faire le tour des locaux puis l'emmena dans le laboratoire.

Il le vit dès qu'il eut passé la porte, un homme se tenait perché sur un tabouret, penché sur un microscope.

Bien qu'assit, il paraissait grand, plus grand que John c'était certain. L'homme avait une drôle d'allure emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés en désordre savamment organisé. La pâleur de sa peau était accentuée par le noir prononcé de son manteau et de ses cheveux.

Les yeux de John se posèrent sur les mains de l'homme, aussi pâles que son visage, elles étaient grandes, ses doigts longs et fins jouant avec les différentes molettes du microscope, semblant onduler, le tout avec une grâce non calculée. Jamais John n'avait vu de telles mains, il resta là à les fixer pendant ce qui lui parut des heures.

Tout à son observation, John ne remarqua pas que Mike lui parlait, l'homme avait relevé la tête et l'observait en retour. Il avait des yeux bleus et profonds qui donnaient à John l'impression d'être transpercé par des lames. Une indifférence hautaine se dégageait de l'attitude de l'homme, mais ses yeux exprimaient autre chose, ils étaient intrigué par le nouveau venu.

John, tout d'abord fasciné, finit par se sentir comme la proie d'un animal qui le prendrait le temps de le jauger avant de l'attaquer.

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, il senti une main sur son épaule.

Le contact inattendu le fit sursauter si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

Comme si sa pensée s'était révélée juste, l'homme en noir fondit sur lui. John eu l'impression de voir un rapace, les pans du long manteau de l'inconnu volant autour de lui comme des ailes.

Alors que sa tête allait heurter le sol, il fut stoppé dans sa chute par les bras de l'homme en noir qui ne le regardait désormais non plus avec curiosité mais avec inquiétude.

Les bras de l'homme l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds et John reprit ses esprits lorsque l'homme tendit sa main pour se présenter à lui :

« -Sherlock Holmes, énonça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse »

John saisit la main tendue et lui répondit d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë :

« -John Watson... Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

« -Si quelqu'un devait s'excuser, reprit l'homme, ce serait Mike, il devrait savoir qu'on ne prend pas par surprise un blessé de guerre.»

Surprit, John ne répondit pas, se demandant cependant ce que Mike avait bien pu raconter sur lui à ce Sherlock Holmes.

Mike, qui était resté muet depuis la chute de John, prit la parole :

« -Sherlock voici John dont je te parlais, il cherche un appartement lui aussi »

« -Superbe, répondit Holmes, j'ai justement prévu une visite demain soir, 221b Baker Street, 19h. Ne soyez pas en retard John. »

Sur ce il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce laissant John interdit.

« Si tu te poses la question, Oui il est toujours comme ça…, dit Mike en rompant le silence. »

John quitta les lieux trente minutes plus tard après avoir dit au revoir à Mike. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-il était aussi fasciné par cet inconnu ? Et l'homme, ce Sherlock Holmes, venait-il de lui proposer de partager un appartement ? C'était totalement incongru, ils ne se connaissaient pas, d'autant plus que John était persuadé d'être passé pour un crétin, planté là à ne rien dire, sursautant comme un enfant…

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il regagna son appartement et la tristesse qui se saisit de lui au contact du silence et de la solitude lui fit prendre conscience du fait que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré à Londres, il n'avait pas été triste cette après-midi. Il était redevenu le temps de cette rencontre, le John qu'il avait été autrefois. Un homme simple. Un homme simple qui n'avait jamais été brisé par la guerre.

En s'asseyant à son bureau, une tasse de thé bien chaud entre les mains, John réalisa que sa décision était prise. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, il se rendrait au 221b Baker Street le lendemain. Il était enfin résolu à se relever, à guérir même si pour cela, il lui fallait faire une chose aussi folle que d'emménager avec ce Sherlock Holmes.

Oui sa décision était prise.


End file.
